InaGo:Accidental
by DreamTheaterFTW
Summary: Kirino has always hated the first-year Kariya Masaki. However, an involuntary action on a normal afternoon causes the relationship between the two to change forever. Rated T for safety, KariyaxKirino shonen-ai.
1. Angry Birds and a Car

AN: My first uploaded fanfic! D: Gonna be a KariyaxKirino fanfic. Shonen-ai - don't like, don't read. Might become a dark story. To ShindouxKirino fans, well, I like both pairings but I like Kariya more than Shindou so yeah :P

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inazuma Go.

* * *

><p>Soccer practice had just finished - Kirino was just exiting the school gate and walking back home. On his way, however, he spotted someone in front of him, who he identified as Kariya Masaki, the blue-haired boy who incessantly annoyed Kirino. He has his head hung forward, as though he was reading something. Kirino noticed upon closer inspection, however, he was playing a game on his phone. Kirino could even hear the sound effects coming from the phones speaker.<p>

It turns out Kariya was playing Angry Birds.

Kirino never understood how Angry Birds was all the rage - to him it was just a stupid game about launching birds at pigs. As he watched Kariya playing the game, however, he noticed that Kariya wasn't focusing on where he was walking. Kariya then turned to cross the road, not noticing a car approaching him.

"KARIYA-KUN!"

Kirino suddenly shouted and ran to grab Kariya, causing both of them to fall, but saving Kariya from being hit. The car sped off, not pausing for a second to notice the two dazed boys on the ground.

"Kirino-senpai? What are you-"

Kirino noticed his and Kariyas current position - Kirino had his hands around Kariyas waist and was holding him close to his own body. He let go of Kariya and ran off, shocked at himself. He had just saved Kariyas life - the prankster who always disturbed and annoyed Kirino. "I should have let him to be hit by the car!" Kirino thought. "Why did I save him?"

Meanwhile, Kariya looked in the direction Kirino ran off to. He wondered why Kirino had saved him. He knew very well that Kirino expressed a strong dislike for him right from the start. However, Kariya secretly was crushing on Kirino. He masked his crush by distancing himself from Kirino, and by making it seem as though he hated the pink-haired defender. However, this failed to alleviate the crush - in fact, it got worse. Kariya knew that he was hopelessly in love with the boy who hated him so much.

"Kirino-senpai..."

* * *

><p>Short first chapter, please R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Mind Distortion

A/N: Thanks to AquaBlossomTiger for the review! :D I should be able to update this story every 2-3 days, except when I'm busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Go.

* * *

><p>Kirino unlocked the gate to his house and walked in panting. He had run all the way from where he had saved Kariya from the passing car. He went inside, closed the door and sighed.<p>

_What took over my mind then? I don't even like Kariya at all! So why did I..._ Kirino was at his wits end. He went to his room, unloaded his bag and started on his homework, however he could not focus. His mind was continuously drifting to thoughts of the blue-haired first-year who was the cause of his problems.

Meanwhile at Sun Garden, Kariya just got back. He was greeted by the other kids, but he ignored them and went to his room. However, the kids couldn't help but notice that Kariya had a sad expression on his face.

Locking his door, Kariya shut himself off from the world. Tears began to collect and fall as Kariya sank to the floor and started crying. He hated to see that the pink-haired boy he loved so much still hated him.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, neither Kirino nor Kariya were able to focus on their classes. Kirino was constantly being distracted by thoughts of Kariya. <em>Why am I thinking about him? I hate him! He keeps annoying me...<em> Little did Kirino know, however, that his hatred for the first-year was only on the surface; beneath the hatred lay a much different emotion, hidden from the world.

"Kirino-kun!"

Kirino came back to reality as he realised that he was being called. It was Shindou who was calling him. "You seem a little out of it today. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. I was just planning for something" Kirino lied

Meanwhile, Kariya was unable to stay awake or keep up in class. His eyes hurt too - he had been crying almost all night. Kariya's red eyes were very noticeable, to the point that even a pretty oblivious person like Tenma could notice them. The blue-haired boy, however, ignored the concerned questions from his friends and left it at that. They decided not to push it further.

Kariya was already having it bad enough, but what he feared the most was seeing Kirino at soccer practice after school. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go there in his current state.

* * *

><p>After school, Kirino was on his way to soccer practice. However, he saw Kariya walking out through the school gate. "Thats odd, isn't he going for practice?"<p>

"KARIYA-KUN!"

The blue-haired boy didn't turn around, however he had frozen in his spot. All of a sudden, he bolted off to avoid Kirino. "Funny. He's skipping practice."

"Kariya-kun's not here today?" Shindou, who was taking the attendance, noted.

"Yeah, I saw him running back home. Maybe he's got something important to do?" Tenma replied.

_Maybe he's trying to avoid me...I saw how he froze after hearing me..._

* * *

><p>D: Poor Kariya...anyways please leave a review and tell me how I can improve, as this is the first fanfiction story I have uploaded. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Confrontations

A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER-LATE UPDATE! I got really busy and had writer's block. Not good things to mix together. Anyways, heres the next chapter of InaGo:Accidental!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inazuma Go.

* * *

><p>As the sun set in Inazuma Town, Kariya returned home. His phone, however, started ringing. He checked the caller ID, and upon seeing it was Shindou calling, he hung up. He knew that Shindou would be asking him why he wasn't present during practice. Hanging his head in shame, he locked himself in his room again.<p>

Kirino decided to personally call Kariya after getting home. He wanted to know why he was avoiding him when annoying him was one of the things he loved most. Unfortunately however, he didn't know Kariya's phone number. A quick text to Shindou, however, solved the problem. Punching in the numbers to Kariya's cellphone, he pressed the green button and waited.

_Beep beep...beep beep..._

"Hello? Who's speaking?"

"Kariya. We need to talk." On the other end of the line, Kariya froze._ How on earth did Kirino get my number? _

"What do you want Kirino-senpai?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. Ever since yesterday you've been acting strange. I want to know why. You keep trying to avoid me, even though you love bugging the hell out of me. Why?"

Kariya was unable to react. _Hang up! Just hang up!_

"Hello?"

_Beep...beep...beep..._Kariya had finally hung up. Kirino got even more annoyed. He was determined to find the answer, no matter what.

_Tomorrow, I'll find him and make sure he can't back out._

* * *

><p>The ringing of the bell indicated that class had ended. The teachers began letting the students out of the classes to go home. Kirino, wanting to get out early and find Kariya, rushed out of the class and headed towards the first-year classrooms. Upon seeing Kariya, he began to follow him, trying not to be noticed as much as possible.<p>

Leaving the school gate while still following behind, Kirino watched out for the right opportunity. It was then that he saw a side road that he knew was a dead end. Breaking off from Kariya's track, Kirino moved to a position where, upon going after Kariya, would force them into the dead ended road.

"Kariya-kun."

All that was needed to catch Kariya's attention was the calling of his name. From the boy whom he loved but couldn't show it to. Kariya knew that his only option was to run, and as Kirino predicted, he went down to the dead end. Giving chase, Kirino managed to catch up to Kariya as they approached the end.

Upon seeing that he had nowhere to run, Kariya finally responded. "What do you want?"

"You didn't answer my question yesterday. Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"That's none of your business!" Kariya retaliated, his face turning red.

"It is my business! I care about this because I lov-" Kirino stopped himself. He did not mean to say what he just blurted out. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he turned his face away, feeling very embarrassed. Kariya turned to face Kirino in shock. He caved in.

"I'll tell you the truth. I love you. But since you-" Kariya was cut off by Kirino, who had suddenly turned around and pulled him in for a kiss.


	4. The Happy Ending

A/N: Sorry for moar lateness! :( I take back what I said about updating every 2-3 days. Work, school and a Starcraft II addiction do not help me D: This is the final chapter, after this Imma probably upload some one-shots and stuff, and I will hopefully make a sequel soon! I won't write any M stories though, T at the most. (Subject to change)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inazuma Go.

* * *

><p>Kariya, blushing madly while kissing Kirino, couldn't believe what was happening. He returned the kiss, and they soon broke apart for air.<p>

"Kirino-senpai, I thought you-"

"Nope." With that, Kirino pulled Kariya in for another kiss. This time, the blue-haired boy didn't hesitate. He kissed back with all his heart.

"Kariya." Kirino said after they broke apart. "Or should I call you Masaki-kun?"

"Anythings fine by me."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course!"

"Also, I was thinking...would you like to go on a..._date_ with me tonight? I was thinking of going to the cinema..."

"Sure, what time?"

"Get there at 7o'clock. 'Kay? I love you."

"Me too." And with that, Kariya kissed Kirino one last time, before they both departed on their own ways back home, each feeling way better than earlier that day.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the lame ending! I have an essay due in 3 days so sorry for the late update! :S Please R&R and help me improve my stories!


End file.
